


When the Lamp lights out

by MonsterLover2018



Category: Original Work
Genre: DDLG, F/M, Mothman, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, cryptid love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterLover2018/pseuds/MonsterLover2018
Summary: To be honest the title doesn't make much sense, I just really wanted to make a mothman/lamp joke/pun. forgive me.





	When the Lamp lights out

He was always so soft in public, even with his four big arms and massive wings. They always said he was so nice, the long orange feathery fur that coated him. Everyone said you were so lucky, catching a Jewel Moth as a boyfriend, but you were the lucky one. He was always sweet and nice, refusing to let you even open a door when you were together. Everyone fawned over his chivalry towards you in public and you couldn’t help but blush when they all giggle. Oh if they only knew what happened when you went home. As soon as that door swung shut behind you, you stripped out of all of your clothes and put on the only accessory you were allowed. That slim blue collar with the thick, cold, metal ring that pressed to your chest. He would always watched as you folded your clothes up and put them away if they were still clean before coming and sitting on the floor by the couch. He sat next to you, slowly petting your hair as he watched TV. It was nice being his pet, especially when it was cold so he let you snuggle on the couch with him and curled up into his four warm arms. He gently pet you as he turned on the TV, stroking your hair and cheek and every now and again running fingers over the collar around your neck. You rest your head on his knee and you nuzzle him, looking up with a smile. He chuckles, large black eyes watching you. “You were very good today.” He said, stroking your cheek as he turned on a movie. “Come up on the couch.” You give a small smile as you crawl up onto the couch and cuddle in next to him a moment. He kisses the top of your head gently before giving you a nudge. “Lay back pet.” He cooed gently and you do as your told, laying back over the rest of the couch, head resting on a throw pillow.

You cant help a whimper as he opens up your legs, one of your feet dropping to your floor as he gently strokes your slit. You shiver, biting your lip as his finger slowly strokes up and down your opening. “You were so good today.” He said, one finger flicking at your clit and you let out a gasp. He smiles sweetly as his fingers go back to moving up and down your opening and smiles. “But was it good enough?” He purrs and you moan, unable to stop it. “Ah ah, I didn’t say you could be loud yet.” He said, one hand reaching up to pinch your nipple. You squirm and whimper, looking up at him, eyes large as he looks up and down your body for a long moment before his attention goes back to the movie, but he slides a large finger into you. You gasp, biting your lip before you can let out a moan, your toes clenching so you can keep yourself from moaning and squirming. He doesn’t move the finger, but his thumb focuses on your clit, rubbing in slow circles and every now and again flicking to make your squirm and pant. He knows how to get you hot and wet with only a few fingers. You feel like your skin is on fire, your body squirming as he barely focuses on the movie, his eyes darting to your body, you can see him, watching as you squirm and whimper, panting and watching him. He’ll tear his eyes away from your body, to keep you from teasing him with your image into getting what you want. His large arms lifting you and feeling every inch of his soft chest as he moves you up and down his cock like a toy. 

You can feel the heat in your belly and the nerves in your feet as you’re getting closer and closer, meeting his eyes as he teases your clit more and his finger moves inside of you. You grip the pillow behind your head, panting and squirming and suddenly his fingers are gone. You gasp, panting and squirming as you look up at him. He reaches forward, sticking his wet finger in your mouth for you to clean it off. You suck and whine, your pussy twitching without the stimulation. You look up at him, eyes watering as he smiles and pulls his fingers, grabbing the large ring on your collar and pulling you up into a deep kiss. You whimper as you let the kiss get deeper, his tongue exploring your mouth before he pulls away. “Not yet pet. you just weren’t good enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest the title doesn't make much sense, I just really wanted to make a mothman/lamp joke/pun. forgive me.


End file.
